Promise me
by ichirukiyui
Summary: "Come meet me now before I go" was on the message He must be crazy right? She was in the middle of the school! But there was no way Rukia will ignore such a message.


Her pocket vibrated, so her heart.

Her hands desperately searched in her pants, trying to find the cause of the movement. And there it was: her phone. She opened it very carefully, as if it were something that could brake just by touching it. It received a new message.

She was nervous; her black hair was on her face, hindering her view, so with a hand she moved it.

"Come here today before I go". That was the message. So she did. She ran without needing an excuse for it, even when there were three more hours before high school ends.

She ran until her feet were in completely pain, her skirt was already a mess, her thoughts were too. Sweat dripping from her forehead, she was breathing very quickly. She already knew the way; there was not chance for her to get lost. And so… the building was in front of her.

She entered, almost hitting the people that she passed by. The little woman was jumping when she got to the stairs, trying to make her arrival earliest. It seemed as if it was working. She saw two kids and his parents outside, but she didn't care and so she entered the room. Her breath was crazy.

"Hey" he said. His voice sounded tired, but on his face was a shining smile. That irritated her.

"What's this? I thought it was an emergency and here you are smiling like an idiot" said the little woman looking at the guy that was lying on the bed. His orange hair was shining just as his smile.

"Technically it's an emergency u know?" He replied. The woman stared at him a few minutes before she could catch her breath again. When she felt fully recovered she went by his side and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"So… it's today." It was more a statement than a question. He nodded. A sigh went out of her mouth, at the time she settled her head on the bed. His hands were touching her hair.

"Yeah. You won't break your promise right?" He said

"No I won't." The most shining smile came out of her mouth, but sadness was hiding behind it. " Hey Ichigo, why isn't you family here?"

"There's no need for them to be here. I just want to be with you"

A blush appeared on her face, making him laugh. Everything about her was driving him crazy since a long time ago, he could just stare at her violet eyes 'till the end of the days and he wouldn't get tired of them. That was the magic she made on him. He leaned closer; when the little girl sensed him just above her, she made eye contact with him.

There were his eyes… like honey. Sweet and beautiful. There was no way to win against those eyes. She closed her eyes and her lips reached his.

He hugged her. She moved closer to him. Now they were both lying on the bed. Her lips were moving against his in a beautiful dance, not wanting to separate, not wanting it to end.

"Rukia… I love you." He whispered against her lips. Her chest was blooming with feelings, feelings she could only feel by his side.

"Me..too. Very much". Both of them smiled with those words. They stayed in that position, one next to each other, hugging. The only sound on the room was coming from his heart, his relaxing heart was making her feel comfortable, and the only place Rukia will ever want to be.

His hands were exploring every part of her beautiful and pale face, while her hands were touching his chest, feeling his breath up and down under her palms. None of them dare to move, not even a millimeter.

"Are you scared of leaving?" She broke the silence. Ichigo looked at her trying to find the right answer to that question. Her face reflected concern, and fear. But there was no way she would express that, everything depended on his answer, if she will reveal her feelings or not.

"No. I'm only afraid of not finding you after that." His voice sounded sad for the first time that day, Rukia's eyes felt heavy, as if tons of fear and sadness were invading her eyes.

-Bump bump

"I will definitely find you. I promise" She sealed her promise with another kiss, enclosing his cheeks with her hands. He answered the kiss, making it intense. His tongue was exploring the inners of her mouth; she was touching his chest desperately.

-Bump bump.

"You can't make a promise if you are already trying to keep one" he laughed. She punched his shoulder, gaining a scream from him.

"I'm gonna keep it"

He glared at the woman, but wasn't really angry with her, even after she punch him. They bounded their fingers, fitting perfectly. His breath was beginning to slow down, more weak.

-Bump.

"Will you stay with me 'till the end?" He asked, hiding his face on her shoulder, smelling her sweet scent. She stroked his hair.

"Always. Even after it" she said.

He laid back on his bed, his eyes were starting to fell as heavy as her, but he was really gonna sleep. That was the moment, if she didn't convey those feelings to him, there was no way to know if she could do it after. His face was staring at her, even when he was so much tired and just wanted to close his eyes. She leaned close to him again, but this time, the kiss was different, as if he could break if she push him a lot. But this was the only way before….

-beeeppp.- sounded on the machine next to the bed.

Ichigo had his eyes closed. When she kissed him, suddenly he just couldn't help it.

-beeeeeeeeeeeeep- the noisy sound was all over the room.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, moving his shoulders waiting for an answer. But he didn't move, he didn't open his eyes. He didn't breath.

Her hand went to the front of his face, searching for any sign of life. There was not air coming in into his nose, or coming off of his body.

There was not even a heartbeat. Rukia froze in the hospital room, anything was making any sense. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he doing anything at all? Why wasn't he breathing? What happened to his heart? What happened to _**him?**_

"Ichi-nii!" a girl screamed and came running into the room, aiming for his brother's arms, his dead arms. The tear where flowing on her face, non-stopping.

"Ichigo!" "Oh no!" "Ichigo don't!" another girls came in the room. His dad, who was usually jumping and screaming like a little girl, didn't say a word. He gave a glance to the frozen Rukia, now standing on the door, watching his soon.

"Thanks for staying with him until the last second" he said to her. And the, his dad went to his side, grabbed his hand and couldn't stop the tears, just as his sisters and his mothers.

With those words, Rukia finally reacted and went out of the room running. But this time was different, now she had nowhere to go. There was no way she will stay in that room looking at his family crying their heart out when she was feeling like doing the same thing. All the memories and pain came at the same time to her mind, making everything more difficult to stand.

Why couldn't she at least give him the last kiss she wanted to give him? The world was suddenly falling down to her feet, crushing her life and hopes… and happiness. It was too late for her to reach him.

Everything was so sad for her to stay that way. Her house was really close, but her feet guided her to an isolated park in the city.

"_I love you.. I1ve always loved you Rukia"_

"_Then do you want to go out with me Rukia?"_

"_I'm… gonna die. I'm sick"_

"_Please don't cry. I love you"_

"_Take care of my sisters and my mother. Watch out with my father"_

"_You must promise me this Rukia: You won't cry in front of me okay?" _

"_Rukia…"_

Well, now he wasn't with her. Actually, he'll never be with her again. She'll never see him smile or laugh or getting angry or cry. And so, the tears kept falling and falling until her heart went out herself; while she waited for him, even when he was dead. She lay on the floor, not caring if she was getting dirty. Actually, that was exactly what she wanted.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed with a heart breaking voice to the sky. She couldn't stop the tears any more, they were all over her face. "Don't leave me! Please!"


End file.
